


Scientific Curiosity

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to study for two mechs....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scientific Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



Skyfire wrote the elements down in order and proportion on his lab PADD before reaching to gain the first one. He stopped mid reach as a single digit stroked along the nearly invisible seam of his transformation plates, right where the plates would shift to protect his processors.

"Starscream?" he asked, with the quaver of reaction to that touch. It was such a sensitive area.

"Shh, Sky. I'm studying physical structure."

The hint of mischief was undeniable, and Skyfire wondered what his lab and dormitory partner was about as he completed his reach. He set the chemical down in front of him and regarded the choices remaining, reaching for the second...in time to feel that digit trace a linear set of nodes, sensors designed to detect pressure changes. The touch was light enough to be non-damaging, but it distracted half of Skyfire's internal systems.

"Starscream!" he protested softly, craning to look at his smaller partner.

"Studying," the Seeker sing-songed back at him, an innocent expression on his faceplates as he opened the next page of data on his PADD.

Skyfire settled his internal systems, and continued gathering each of the elements needed for this experiment, moving a little quicker than before. Even warned that Starscream was in a playful mood when the digit traced his central support column's path, Skyfire could not help but arch and almost moan in response.

"Starscream! Your studying is not making it feasible for me to do mine!" he complained, turning to face his tormentor.

Starscream casually tossed his PADD over his shoulder and moved forward, smiling.

"Study break," was the last thing said before that wicked mouth was moving over Skyfire's frame in ways that showed how well Starscream had learned physical structure already.


End file.
